Porque eres tú
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Puede ser el mismísimo presidente o incluso el Papa, pero si no eres tú, no eres tú.


**Phineas&Ferb** es una serie de _Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _No hay ninguna advertencia._

* * *

**Porque eres tú**

El otro día, mientras construían una montaña rusa, Ferb se encargaba de enroscar las tuercas en los rieles. Justo en aquel momento terminaba de apretar la penúltima cuando lo escuchó. Phineas venía corriendo con un par de cajas y herramientas encima. Para cuando ambos se percataron Ferb estaba tirado en el piso, las cajas encima y las pesadas herramientas de metal regadas a su alrededor.

"¡Ferb!"

Pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza retirando polvo, soltó un "ten más cuidado", y alzó el pulgar para indicarle que todo iba bien.

_xx_

En algún otro día de tantos, Phineas no había dormido bien y se levantaba mal humorado; todo el día había terminado siendo así. Mal desayuno ¡tanto que la leche se le había derramado y no había más! Lo increíble es que Ferb le cediera su plato para él desayunar una fruta. Al pasar el rato y sin saber muy bien qué hacer para poder trabajar su mal humor, decidió que sería buena idea crear algún gimnasio para un rin (él no era afecto a la agresividad, pero necesitaba por alguna razón, desahogarse). Iba todo medio agradable hasta que se pegara con un martillo, pero fue peor cuando su hermano, acercándose para ayudarle, fuera recibido con mala cara y una sarta de gruñidos. Cuando llegó la noche la ira había cambiado y tras una larga caminata él regresaba cabizbajo y con remordimientos.

"Lo siento."

Ferb en aquel momento sólo se sentó a su lado en la cama y le palmeó la espalda, "lo sé."

_xx_

Aquella otra vez que iba de salida al dentista y que Ferb se quedaba terminando el proyecto del día, le había encargado la tarea de comprar un par de cosas de regreso para poder concluir todo. Phineas iba tan concentrado observando sus dientes tras la limpieza dental, que cuando se topó con Isabella y la tropa, se olvidó por completo de llegar a casa temprano al quedarse ayudándoles a un mejor rendimiento para vender galletas. Fue cuando una de ellas que extrañada preguntó si no haría nada novedoso hoy, que lo recordó. Llegó corriendo a casa, Ferb se encontraba afuera recogiendo las últimas piezas que tuvo que desarmar para que la lluvia pronta no lastimara el equipo.

"Yo…"

"¿Lo has conseguido?"

Phineas asintió, apenas y pudo conseguirlo antes del cierre.

"Perfecto, mañana temprano está listo."

Y aquella vez tampoco dijo nada al respecto, no reclamó.

_xx_

Ferb era conocido por no ser agresivo ni nada, pero también se sabía que si lo provocabas terminarías chocando contra pared. Una prueba era cuando Buford le molestó y terminó desmayado allí mismo. Lo interesante comenzaba en que, desde que Phineas tenía memoria pese a llevarse de maravilla con él, habían tenido sus encuentros, en cuyos cuales Ferb siempre cedía.

_xx_

De las peores veces que Phineas recordaba haber fallado en la vida, fue una en particular. Desde temprano sabía que había estado esperando aquel día, incluso recordaba que tenía preparado un sin número de cosas especiales. Pero lo cierto fue que cuando Isabella llegó y lo arrastró fuera para que le acompañara de compras, él se sentó en un sillón masajeador y perdió la noción de todo. Tiempo más tarde terminó llegando casi ahogado a casa, los pulmones quemándole, su amiga olvidada en el centro comercial.

"Has llegado."

Fue el mismo Ferb quien le abrió la puerta, adentro estaban su padre y madre, incluso Candanse esperaba en el sofa.

"Phineas ¿está todo bien, hijo?"

Él asintió, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Muy bien pequeño, entonces comencemos."

"¿Comenzar?", Phineas miró el reloj, ya era casi la hora de cenar.

"Así es, Ferb no quiso comenzar sin ti."

El nombrado al saberse observado alzó como siempre su pulgar para mostrar que todo iba bien, y caminó a la cocina. Ahí les esperaba un flamante desayuno de hotcakes. Todos los años ese día, era especial. Aquella mañana se habían conocido, y aquella mañana todos habían desayunado eso.

_xx_

Y era un sin número de cosas que se iban perdiendo pero que Phineas aprendía de Ferb día con día, sólo que a veces era fácil olvidarlo.

Arrugó el pedazo de tela que traía entre las manos y talló el piso con el pie derecho mientras observaba a la enfermera acercarse.

"Estará bien, puedes pasar."

Y cabizbajo tragó saliva y se obligó a por todo el pasillo, fue a la entrada de la habitación que las piernas le temblaron e incluso tardó lo doble de tiempo en entrar.

Aquella tarde se encontraban fabricando moldes de plásticos, éstos servirían para crear juguetes y regalarlos en la cuadra por el día del juguete. Todo iba bien cuando distraídamente Phineas, al lado de Ferb, fuera a batir en exceso los químicos que comenzaban a hervir, y con ello, salpicado en el brazo izquierdo a su hermano.

"¡Lo siento!"

Ferb había dado un brinco y tallándose el brazo para retirarse los químicos con un pedazo de tela, había negado.

"Ten más cuidado."

Phineas había asentido mientras intentaba que el reguero en la estufa improvisada no humeara más.

"¿Phineas…?"

"¿Sí?"

Ferb estaba sentado un poco retirado, parecía taparse parte del brazo.

"Creo que necesito ir al hospital."

_____._

Phineas se acercó y sin contenerse unas lágrimas resbalaron. Ferb sólo negó en silencio y alzando el pulgar de la mano no vendada, tradujo a que todo estaba bien.

"¿Por qué?"

Pero el otro no contestó, Phineas ya lo sabía como sabía todo lo demás. Una vez él se lo dijo y quedó bien grabado en su mente.

_"Porque eres tú."_

Así de simple.

Phineas se sentó a su lado y le abrazó.

Fin.

* * *

**_Comentarios:_** Bueno, debo admitir que cuando alguien me dijo "Phineas&Ferb está bueno.", le miré bien raro. Cof cof, pues sí, más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo. Así que la historia va por ti Elibertha *la achucha y la pinta de azul*, debo darte crédito por:

a) insistirme en ver el cartoon.

b) generarme descuidadamente la idea *siente que aún le arde un poco el brazo*.

c) ser mi editora.

d) no hay d, pero sé que te gustan los números pares.

.

*Se declara fan del Phineas&Ferb* cof cof, si es que me entienden.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
